fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Iroha Tamaki
This article is about the fanmade 3 Servant Iroha Tamaki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Defense + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces own critical star absorption by 100% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 5.5% |l3 = 6% |l4 = 6.5% |l5 = 7% |l6 = 7.5% |l7 = 8% |l8 = 8.5% |l9 = 9% |l10 = 10% |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} |-| Third Skill= Heal + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1200 |l3 = 1400 |l4 = 1600 |l5 = 1800 |l6 = 2000 |l7 = 2200 |l8 = 2400 |l9 = 2600 |l10 = 3000 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Together, We'll Be Fine A= Increases their attack by 20% for 1 turn. If Yachiyo Nanami is selected, charges her NP by 30%. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1200 |l3 = 1400 |l4 = 1600 |l5 = 1800 |l6 = 2000 |l7 = 2200 |l8 = 2400 |l9 = 2600 |l10 = 3000 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Revives one random ally from death. (Revived allies are moved to the last position in the party and return with buffs/debuffs, NP charge, and cooldowns at death.) (Revived allies have 500% Chance to gain an unremovable special debuff Spirit Origin Unstable that bypasses all debuff immunity for 3 turns.) Demerit (Spirit Origin Unstable: NP Seal, Skill Seal, and Attack Down by 20%.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Revives with + |c1 = 20% HP |c2 = 22.5% HP |c3 = 25% HP |c4 = 27.5% HP |c5 = 30% HP }} |-| Rank '-'= Recovers party's HP by 2000. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Revives one random ally from death. (Revived allies are moved to the last position in the party and return with buffs/debuffs, NP charge, and cooldowns at death.) (Revived allies have 500% Chance to gain an unremovable special debuff Spirit Origin Unstable that bypasses all debuff immunity for 3 turns.) Demerit (Spirit Origin Unstable: NP Seal, Skill Seal, and Attack Down by 20%.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Revives with + |c1 = 20% HP |c2 = 25% HP |c3 = 30% HP |c4 = 35% HP |c5 = 40% HP }} |-| Doppel= Recovers party's HP by 2500. Deals damage to all enemies. Removes party's debuffs. |overchargeeffect = Revives one random ally from death. (Revived allies are moved to the last position in the party and return with buffs/debuffs, NP charge, and cooldowns at death.) (Revived allies have 500% Chance to gain an unremovable special debuff Spirit Origin Unstable that bypasses all debuff immunity for 3 turns.) Demerit (Spirit Origin Unstable: NP Seal, Skill Seal, and Attack Down by 20%.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1050% |l2 = 1050% |l3 = 1050% |l4 = 1050% |l5 = 1050% |chargeeffect = Revives with + |c1 = 30% HP |c2 = 30% HP |c3 = 30% HP |c4 = 30% HP |c5 = 30% HP }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts